gamelorefandomcom-20200216-history
Property:Class
A has type::String that indicates the primary role(s) that a character follows. It generally indicates how a person fits into a society. Character's classes can generally fall into a limited set of roles: Adventuring Classes * allows value::Warrior: a character whose role is to fight physically; a general fighter ** allows value::Paladin: a holy warrior ** allows value::Knight: a warrior belonging to an upper-class, adept at horse combat, and so forth. Samurai are considered knights ** allows value::Ranger: a wilderness warrior who specializes in using the land to his or her advantage; generally lightly armored. Includes wilderness scouts. ** allows value::Hunter: Characters who specialize in hunting and capturing or killing a particular type of foe; also includes bounty hunters. The description should indicate what the character's preferred target is. ** allows value::Soldier: warriors who belong to an organized military unit. ** allows value::Death Knight: A warrior serving evil forces, and wielding unholy powers. Sometimes also called a Blackguard or Anti-Paladin. Frequently undead. ** allows value::Monk: mystical monks, martial artists ** allows value::Gladiator: warriors who fight in an arena for the entertainment of others ** allows value::Gunner: specialist in the use of large guns, such as cannons. Also includes siege weapon specialists and weapons officers. * allows value::Priest: servants of divine powers, or those who lead the faithful - whether good or evil. ** allows value::Druid: servants of the power of nature ** allows value::Shaman: animist priest, one who serves the spirits ** allows value::Healer: a specialist in healing magic, not necessarily connected to a divine source * allows value::Mage: characters capable of wielding arcane power from a variety of sources ** allows value::Sorcerer: mages whose power is innate, rather than learned through study ** allows value::Wizard: mages whose power is gained through learning and study. ** allows value::Warlock: Mages who gain power from, and some control over, fiendish beings ** allows value::Alchemist: characters who brew potions or quasi-magical materials ** allows value::Artificer: Creator of magical and techno-magical things * allows value::Rogue: Characters who use skills and quick wits. Includes thieves and other sorts. ** allows value::Assassin: Characters who kill others through stealth ** allows value::Faceman: Characters who use their natural charisma, persuasion, and bluffing. Con-men and intelligence gatherers ** allows value::Scout: Wilderness explorer, sometimes associated with military units ** allows value::Pirate: One who preys upon others using vehicles. Includes naval pirates, space pirates, and airship pirates. * allows value::Wheelman: Characters who are adept at driving wheeled vehicles of many sorts. Does not include mounts ** allows value::Mariner: Characters who are particularly adept with naval vessels ** allows value::Pilot: Characters who pilot spaceships or airplanes * allows value::Psychic: Characters with mental powers and talents * Technicians ** allows value::Hacker: Characters who are adept at using electronics or computers ** allows value::Engineer: Designs, builds, and repairs machines. Engineers generally follow standard methods (as opposed to Tinkers, below). ** allows value::Scientist: researcher or specialist ** allows value::Artificer: Creator of magical and magitek apparatuses ** allows value::Tinker: Builders of non-magical contraptions, generally without any real scientific method or approach * Entertainers ** allows value::Bard: Musicians and storytellers, sometimes able to use magic as part of their art ** allows value::Dancer: Society Roles * allows value::Noble: Member of the upper class. Includes kings, dukes, etc. * allows value::Government: a member of the government; typically a bureaucrat * allows value::Advisor: strategists, councilors, diplomats. Sometimes the "power behind the throne" * allows value::Academic: teachers and researchers ** allows value::Student: students, usually minors * allows value::Entrepreneur: A character who has started or runs their own business. Includes merchants as well as those offering services. * allows value::Police: A member of the police force, town guard, etc. * allows value::Medic: Doctors, nurses, field medics - those who heal others without use of magic. * allows value::Craftsman: One who makes a living creating or building things. Smiths, masons, etc. * allows value::Super: superheroes and villains __NOFACTBOX__